deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Bomberman VS Dig Dug
Bomberman VS Dig Dug is the eleventh episode of Death Battle. It was sponsored by Bustedtees, where users could look for the T-shirts of their dreams. Description Episode 11 - White Bomber vs Taizo Hori! Two retro masters of terrain and ultimate destruction battle it out! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Today, two experts of destruction and masters of terrain will fight to the bitter end. Boomstick: White Bomber, the Bomberman... Wiz: And Taizo Hori, aka Dig Dug. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bomberman Boomstick: Bomberman is a psychopathic cyborg slave forced to duel other slaves to the death in dimly-lit maze-like arenas for the entertainment of alien terrorists. Wiz: No, no, not that Bomberman, Boomstick. (*Cues: Classic Mode/Standard Battle (Original) - Bomberman Generation*) Wiz: White Bomber, the Bomberman, an alien robot warrior from the planet Bomber who belongs to an intergalactic police force protecting the galaxy. Boomstick: Oh... well, his method of saving those planets is blowing the shit out of them, so he's alright with me. Wiz: Right! Bomberman cares little for the environment he is supposedly protecting, making him an unpredictable opponent. Boomstick: Bomberman's answer to every problem is... explosions! Got a locked door? Blow it up! Behind on taxes? Blow them up! Have a naggy wife? Blow her ass up too! His arsenal consists of bombs, bombs, and more bombs, which usually take about two or three seconds to detonate. And while the explosions start off small, they can be upgraded to destroy an entire acre all at once. Plus, he can charge a bomb up to over four times its size for maximum destruction. Wiz: While blasting his way through planet after planet, Bomberman finds numerous power-ups buried beneath the earth. (*Cues: Battle Game - Bomberman Jetters*) Wiz: Bomb Up gives him extra bombs, Accelerator increases his running speed, Armor gives him temporary immunity, the Explosion Expander gives his bombs a power boost, and Bomb Kick and Power Glove let him kick and throw bombs at his own leisure. Boomstick: And when he picks up Super Bombs, you know he means business. I'm talkin' T2: Judgement Day business. Wiz: Bomberman can also hatch and tame wild Rooeys, kangaroo-like creatures which give White Bomber a distinct advantage in battle. Boomstick: Each Rooey has a different ability, though generally they are very fast, have incredibly good jumping skills, can step over bombs, and sacrifice themselves for Bomberman if need be. Kind of like Yoshi. Wiz: Which brings up Bomberman's weakness: his own weapons. If White Bomber's careless, he can easily get caught in his own explosion or trap himself between a wall and his dropped bombs. Boomstick: Yeah, Bomberman's pretty good at blowing shit up, but he's not so hot when it comes to defusing his own explosives, but he's survived through a crap-ton of games, leaving behind many smoldering piles of rubble that used to be planets, towns, and families. Bomberman: I did it! Dig Dug (*Cues: Dig Dug Game Room Theme - Namco Museum Vol.3*) Wiz: Dig Dug is an expert excavator and executioner. He consistently traverses the underground to slay dragons. His real name is Taizo Hori, which literally means "I want to dig". He is also the father of the more recent phenomenon, Mr. Driller. Boomstick: Dig Dug has two loves in life: diggin' and killin'. His main weapon is one of the most cruel and deadly weapons I've ever seen. It's pretty much a cross between a bike pump and a harpoon. Wiz: An odd weapon, which I would normally question the efficiency of... Boomstick: But when he stabs you with it... you're gonna wish you die any other way than what Mr. Dig Dug has planned for you. Wiz: The average human body can only take around 15 pounds per square inch of air pressure before death is assured. Every time Dig Dug pumps, over 10 PSI is injected into his victim, quickly immobilizing them. Two or three pumps later, Dig Dug's target combusts. Boomstick: That is one horrible way to die. Imagine after being impaled, you're then slowly filled with air until you explode. Oh man, this guy is sick. Wiz: Dig Dug also has a jackhammer, which he uses to burrow through the earth at an unimaginable speed. He has total control over his terrain and can manuever through the ground just as easily as walking through an empty field, climbing and crawling without slowing down. Boomstick: That jackhammer can even force entire islands to split apart, but the strangest thing is the sound it makes. You'd think a jackhammer would sound like this... (*jackhammer sound*) Boomstick: But Dig Dug's sounds like this. (*Dig Dug walking sound*) Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, that sound seems to occur each time he takes a step, not just when he's drilling. Boomstick: So... what? It's his feet? Man, that would get really annoying. No wonder this guy is a psycho. Wiz: Dig Dug possesses great physical endurance, climbing and digging tirelessly for unprecedented amounts of time, and yet he is easily defeated when tackled by a tomato with eyes. Boomstick: What? Wiz: Yes, Dig Dug battles both ferocious dragons and living tomatos. Boomsticks: Who in the hell thought walking tomatos with goggles were on-par with fire-breathing ghost dragons? (*Pumps dragon three times*) (*Dragon explodes*) (*Dig Dug level complete jingle*) Death Battle (*Cues: Stage Theme - Bomberman NES*) Bomberman is riding a Rooey across Dig Dug's field when they suddenly cross Dig Dug. FIGHT! (*Cues: Battle - Bomberman 64*) Dig Dug fires his harpoon, which the Rooey gets out of the way of, then it dashes into Dig Dug six times. After the last hit, Dig Dug sees a bomb dropped by Bomberman and quickly burrows into the ground. The explosion destroys a block and reveals an Explosion Expander, which Bomberman goes for. Dig Dug sneaks up underneath Bomberman, stabbing his harpoon into the Rooey. After four pumps, the Rooey explodes, leaving Bomberman on the ground. He then quickly gets up, lifts up a bomb, charges it twice, then drops it into the hole. Dig Dug sees it and runs away once again. The explosion destroys more blocks, revealing four power-ups: Accelerator, Explosion Expander, Bomb-Up, and Bomb Kick. Bomberman walks over and picks all four of them up before following Dig Dug's trail and kicking a bomb in his direction. (*Cues: Masker - Bomberman 64*) Dig Dug turns around and uses his harpoon to deflect it. Bomberman then kicks it, with the cycle continuing until Bomberman throws another bomb. Both flee as the bombs' both create huge plus-shaped explosions, destroying many blocks, underneath them the Super Bomb, which Bomberman grabs. Dig Dug continues fleeing, digging his way upward towards the surface as Bomberman holds the Super Bomb in his hand, charging it to four times its size, before throwing it. The explosion from it is so great that Dig Dug, who nearly made it, is in the air with no blocks around him, causing him to fall down in front of Bomberman, who has another Super Bomb for him. (*Cues: Boss Intro #2 - Bomberman 64*) As Bomberman charges it twice, Dig Dug quickly fires his harpoon at Bomberman, causing him to drop the Super Bomb, then pumps him twice before digging underneath to escape the inevitable explosion. Bomberman slowly recovers, then turns to see his Super Bomb about to go off. His eyes turn large and cartoonish as he lets out a scream before the Super Bomb explodes, leaving a huge hole in the ground. Dig Dug then looks over at the newly-made hole, seeing that his opponent was obliterated by his own weapon. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Yeah, explosions! Wiz: Dig Dug is a difficult opponent for anyone to beat, not for brute strength but maneuverability. Dig Dug had complete control over the terrain right off the bat, while Bomberman was forced to rely on his power ups for success. Boomstick: Taking the fight into the ground gave Dig Dug a huge advantage. Wiz: Even after if it looked like Bomberman took the lead, Dig Dug proved he could control his opponent just as much as he can control his environment. Boomstick: Bomberman sure went out with a bang. Wiz: The winner is Dig Dug. Trivia *This is the first Death Battle episode to use power-ups, followed by Mario VS Sonic, Master Chief VS Doomguy, and Luigi VS Tails. *This episode currently has the lowest number of views out of all Season 1's episodes. *The original Dig Dug game came out in 1982, making its protagonist Taizo Hori, the oldest video game character to be featured in a Death Battle (until Mario was featured two episodes later). Bomberman's first game was in 1983.